Wands and Swords
by Percabethforev16
Summary: Remember the hieroglyph Carter wrote on Percy's hand? Well, what if he never used it until the final battle with Gaea? What if Percy has a last resort for defeating the earth mother? Find out as the magicians of the Per Ankh join the demigods of both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood. Son of Sobek and Staff of Serapis spoilers! Not a one-shot! I will finish this story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you so much for checking this out! I would like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes I am going to make as I am only twelve and in 6th grade! But thank you so much for checking this out! I wish Rick Riordan would put this idea in the Blood of Olympus, but it will probably never happen. But, a girl can dream! Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, all of it belongs to Rick Riordan! **

Chapter 1

Carter

"Really, Carter, you expect me to bloody believe this?" was my sister Sadie's reaction when I told her about Percy and the _petsuchos_. Now I hear she had an encounter with a girl just like Percy.

"Wait, what was this girl's name?" I asked her again.

"Uh, it was Annie bell or something. I don't know, it was pretty unusual," replied Sadie. Great, it was just like Sadie to forget the details of a very important meeting.

"Was it Annabeth?" I recalled Percy saying something about an Annabeth, but I hadn't understood what he'd meant until now.

Sadie snapped her fingers. "Yes, that was it!"

"And you two fought Serapis?" I was still wary on that part of her story. You see, Serapis is a Greek deity formed from the Osiris-Apis bull. If Serapis really was summoned from the Duat then he could cause all kinds of trouble.

"How many times do I have to tell you that?" Sadie snapped.

"I'm just checking," I defended. "Who released him?"

Sadie's face darkened. "Setne," she said. Anger flared inside of me. "He used the Book of Thoth to release Serapis so he would attract Annabeth and me. He also put that necklace on our new baby crocodile to get you and Percy to meet. Whatever he's got planned, it's not good." I agreed.

"Did you leave Annabeth with any ways of contacting you?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Unlike your hieroglyph that can only be used once, I gave her my phone number."

"Great, that can be used to locate our whereabouts, you know. Or it could—" I started.

"Carter! They're not bad people! They're not going to attack us, they'll only contact us if they need help!" she exclaimed. "Gods of Egypt, you're really paranoid."

I sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait and see if they need help."

Percy

The battle with Gaea was not going so great. She had put her Giant sons in a ring around her, ordering them to catch us and spill our blood. We had no gods handy or anything that could kill Giants, we just kept slashing and cutting their legs and arms. Ichor was pouring onto the ground whenever our blades made contact, but it was closed up fast. What we needed was to get the Giants off the earth. But that wasn't going to happen. I dodged a blast of fire from one of the Giants and hid behind a boulder, catching my breath. Annabeth stumbled in next to me.

"Any plans?" I asked. For once, she shook her head.

"Not even an idea. But I have a backup, it's risky, but they can help," she said. I didn't know who she was talking about.

"I can call on the strange guy I met to defeat the crocodile monster, he'll come and help," I said. Her eyes lit up.

"Percy, that's brilliant!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"I had a run in with his sister a while back, we exchanged phone numbers, but I don't want to use technology here," she said. "Okay, when the Giants try to taunt you, and they will, say you have a powerful friend coming. They'll laugh and ask you who. Yell out his name. Got it?" I nodded. "Good," she said and pecked me on the cheek before darting out. I took a deep breath, and entered the fray.

"Puny demigods are hiding," Porphyrion snarled.

"It's not hiding when you can easily find us," I retorted.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Frank hissed.

"Don't worry, Annabeth's got a plan," I whispered. He looked relieved.

"Give up; you have no chance of winning this! We will just destroy you and the Olympians! Surrender now and we might spare your precious camps!" Polybotes yelled.

"But you won't destroy us, a powerful force is coming, he'll destroy you!" I shouted.

The Giants just laughed. "No force alone can destroy a Giant, Jackson. You should have learned that by now." Polybotes sneered.

"No, but two worlds working together is powerful enough. My friend will help us conquer all of you!" I might have been a bit over exaggerating, but you had to with Giants.

"Who is this 'friend' you talk of," Porphyrion narrowed his black eyes. I drew a deep breath and hoped I could send him more than just his name.

"CARTER! Bring reinforcements!" I screamed. The Giants again roared with laughter.

"You demigods have barely destroyed us with gods at your sides; you think that will save you?" Polybotes snorted. Just then, a square of darkness opened at the back of the battle. A girl, about thirteen, ran through it.

"Gods of Egypt!" she gasped. Then she whipped her head around. "Carter, bring the dream team!" she shouted into the black square thingy. She turned to face us. "Annabeth, my, my, you've got yourselves a real problem here. Are these the people who need destroying?" the girl had a British accent but it was mixed with an American voice. Her blonde hair was highlighted with red streaks; she wore linin clothes and combat boots, a really strange combination. Then Carter burst through the square, his weird _khopesh_ drawn.

"Percy! What's going on?" he asked.

"No time to explain," I pointed towards the Giants, "Those guys need destroying. Use whatever you've got. If you've got a god handy, that'd be helpful." Four more people stumbled out of the square.

"Alyssa, Felix, Walt, Zia, Julian, destroy those," Carter commanded. "We need to help these people." They nodded.

"Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, listen to these guys, we need their help," I yelled. The five other demigods glanced at me and then at Annabeth. She nodded and they relaxed.

We ran into combat. Several of Carter's people pulled out staffs and boomerangs. What they were for, I had no idea. An African American boy sped over to Hazel to help her. The blonde girl went to Annabeth's aid. A little boy with penguins went to help Jason. A girl with long black hair and amber eyes went to help Leo. The third and largest boy went to help Frank. The last girl went to help Piper. And Carter came to me.

"So, who's this?" he asked.

"We're fighting the children of the evil earth goddess Gaea. She's basically trying to destroy the world and the gods. Those people over there are the bravest and strongest demigods of all time," I said while slashing a Giant with Riptide.

"Okay, so an evil force is trying to destroy the world that you can't kill? Sounds like an average day," Carter said as he jumped into battle with me.

"Pretty much," I told him as I rolled to avoid a spear. "You don't happen to have any gods handy, do you?" Carter just grinned.

"Why do you ask?"

"The Giants can only be killed by a god and demigod working together."

"Then we can easily kill all of these guys."

"Great, let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is a little awkward or if the characters aren't talking like they normally would, but I have writer's block. I would be ever so grateful if you would review and give me ideas! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. **

Chapter 2

Sadie

After I told my brother about that girl, Annabeth, I did not expect him to get a response from Percy. I certainly didn't expect it to be at bloody 3:00 in the morning. I was awakened from my much needed sleep by my annoying brother. He knocked on my door until I irritably got up and answered it. "What?" I snapped.

"It's Percy, he's in Greece. He said to bring reinforcements," Carter said tersely. I then saw he was in standard magician clothes, linen. Whatever the problem was, it must've been big. I went down to the initiates' floor and rapped on five doors. Alyssa was the easiest to wake. As soon as my hand made contact with the door she opened it.

"Situation. Very big. Get dressed," I told her. She nodded. I proceeded to wake Felix, Julian, Walt and Zia. Zia had moved into the last available room when she and Carter had started dating. Also, she was representing Amos in his duties of advising the pharaoh. A.K.A., she was keeping an eye on my brother and making sure he didn't get killed. It was part of the job description for both reasons.

_Isis_, I thought in my head. _A portal would be nice. Take us to Greece_. I hoped the goddess knew where this big situation was. A big black square, the kind of portal only gods can summon, appeared in front of us. Nobody volunteered to go first, so I leapt through. "Gods of Egypt!" was my response when I saw what was on the other side. There were huge, humanoid… things…with dragon legs and huge weapons. Whatever this was, it was bad. "Carter, bring the dream team," I yelled into the portal. "Annabeth, my, my, you've got yourselves a real problem here. Are these the people who need destroying?" I asked my friend. She smiled. Carter burst through the portal, his _khopesh_ drawn.

"Percy! What's going on?" Carter asked the boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes.

"No time to explain," the boy who must've been Percy pointed towards the Giants, "Those guys need destroying. Use whatever you've got. If you've got a god handy, that'd be helpful." The others stumbled out, Alyssa with her magic bag, Felix with his penguins, Julian with his staff drawn, Zia with her hands already glowing like embers, and Walt, dear, sweet, dangerous, Walt with his amulets and mummy magic.

"Alyssa, Felix, Walt, Zia, Julian, destroy those," Carter barked in his "pharaoh voice". "We need to help these people."

"Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, listen to these guys, we need their help," Percy yelled to the others. They all glanced at Annabeth, as if she was the leader and Percy was not to be trusted. Once Annabeth said it was okay they visibly relaxed. I was a little hurt when Walt ran over to a dark skinned girl with curly hair, but I had to get over it. I ran over to Annabeth while all the others found someone to help.

"So, this is big," I stated.

"Yeah, this is kind of a war," she responded.

"A big thing trying to take over the world?" I asked. That was normally how my brother and I got into dangerous situations.

"Yep, that's Gaea, trying to rise while her Giant children try to spill our blood to awaken her. Overall, we try not to get hurt." Annabeth was dodging flames and spears like a trained combat magician. She rolled this way and that while I scrambled to get out of the way.

"Sadie!" my brother called. "You need to join with Isis. We need to have gods on our sides to defeat them!"

_The boy is right_, Isis spoke in my mind. _We must join as we did twice before. We must act as one to defeat the Earth Mother_.

"Zia!" I shouted to Carter's girlfriend. "Join with Ra! It's the only way." I turned to Walt. He was already joined with Anubis, but a little push wouldn't hurt him. "Walt, let Anubis through. We need the help of the gods." Walt nodded and concentrated. His form flickered between African American Walt, and pale Anubis, both of whom made my stomach flutter. Zia glowed brighter and I saw Carter in his combat avatar.

"Di Immortalus!" Annabeth exclaimed. "He's in a…glowing chicken-man?"

"It's a hawk!" Carter called.

_Okay, Isis_, I said in my mind. _Let's do this_. And I merged with the goddess. If you've never been the Eye of a god, then let me spare you the trouble. Don't EVER try it! When you first become the Eye you will think everything's great, but then it will wear you out so much it could drain your magic reservoirs and even drain your life force. What's worse is the god will be stuck in your mind, able to share your thoughts and feelings. Then they'll be egging you to join bodies with them again. And gods are power hungry; they might try to take over the world with you still joined with their bodies.

"Annabeth," I told the older girl. "I am joined with my patron goddess, Isis. Carter says this is the only way to defeat those things. Tell me what to do."

"Giants can only be killed by a god and demigod working together. As long as we fight as a team, they should die," Annabeth said.

"Great, we've worked together before. You distract it and I'll come in for the kill, Serapis style," I grinned. She smiled too.

"Hey, ugly!" Annabeth shouted. The Giant in front of us looked down.

"Annabeth Chase," it sneered. "You think you can defeat me? With this puny Egyptian? Please, I am a Giant! A son of Gaea!"

"Oh come on, Polybotes. You were defeated by a statue god! Even Terminus could kill you," Annabeth retorted.

"And did you just call me a puny Egyptian?" I asked, the anger roaring in my ears. "I am Sadie Kane! I defeated Chaos itself! I am Eye of Isis, sister to the pharaoh, niece of Chief Lector Amos Kane! Daughter of Julius and Ruby Kane, the most magnificent magicians the Per Ankh has seen since Cleopatra herself! I will defeat you, and you will perish by my hand!" Okay, I may have been channeling more of Isis' words than mine, but I was seriously angry. Annabeth went to work, slicing and slashing with a pale sword. I gathered my energy for a simple spell, break. "_Ha-di_!" I shouted. A blue hieroglyph burned on the Giant's skin. Tears and cuts were made all along his body. Golden liquid came pouring out and Annabeth sliced his leg, not a fatal wound, but the Giant crumbled into mounds of earth.

"Whoa, I was not expecting it to be that easy," she said.

"Carter!" I shouted. "We've got one down. Don't over-exert yourself! Simple spells will work! No words of power!" The last time he'd tried that, it had ended badly.

"I know that!" Carter replied, scowling. "We've taken down two. Looks like Walt and Zia are already on their third. C'mon, we need to help." His combat avatar vanished and he and Percy ran over to us.

"Did you have to take out Polybotes, Wise Girl? I wanted to smack the smug look right off his face!" Percy whined.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain, he was attacking me and Sadie," Annabeth said as she rolled her eyes. "We need to help the others." We ran over to the other initiates fighting Giants. Zia was lobbing fireballs with a boy who was also lobbing fireballs. Walt was firing his mummy magic at Giants while the girl he was helping kept making things change in the air around her. Alyssa was barking spells next to a girl who fired food from a horn and spoke phrases like "Don't kill us" or "Drop that weapon" which actually worked. Julian was fighting alongside a bear. And little Felix was freezing the ground under the Giants' feet while a blonde guy actually flew in the air around the Giants' head, shooting lightning at them. Then, as the last Giant was killed, a voice rang across the landscape.

_You puny heroes! You killed my sons! You shall all pay for this_, the voice roared. The earth shook and rumbled.

"Oh, save it, Gaea," the girl next to Alyssa snapped. "Be quiet until we figure out what to do with you." I suddenly felt the urge to close my mouth and not talk for a long time.

All of us gathered together. The flying boy landing and holding hands with the girl who had spoken before, the bear turning into a big Asian guy who held hands with the brown skinned girl, and the boy who had fire powers like Zia who's hair kept lighting on fire.

"So," Fire Boy started awkwardly.

"Why don't we start by introducing ourselves?" Annabeth started, "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy said.

"I'm Hazel Levesque," the dark skinned girl introduced.

"I'm Frank Zhang," the Asian guy said.

"I'm Jason Grace," the flying blonde kid said.

"I'm Piper Mclean," the girl holding hands with Jason said. Carter's eyes shot up.

"Are you related to Tristin Mclean?" he asked.

Piper sighed. "He's my dad."

"Whoa," was Carter's response.

"I'm Leo Valdez!" the Latino kid with flaming hair told us with too much enthusiasm.

"I'm Sadie Kane, third best magician in the world, sister to the pharaoh, niece of the Chief Lector, Eye of Isis, daughter of Julius Kane, better known as Osiris," I sped through my long introduction.

"Why are your introductions so long?" Leo asked.

"Tradition," this time, I kept it short.

"I'm Carter Kane, pharaoh of Egypt, best magician in the world, nephew of the Chief Lector, Eye of Horus, son of Julius Kane, better known as Osiris," my brother said.

"You're the pharaoh? But you're only, like, 15," Jason said. Piper smacked the back of his head.

"Jason! Don't be rude!" she scolded.

Carter chuckled. "It's alright, I get that a lot." After the rest of the initiates introduced themselves, we debated how to get rid of Gaea.

"We need to restore order in the magic world," Carter concluded. "Sadie, do you think—"

"Already one step ahead of you, brother dear," I told him. I pulled as much energy as I could and concentrated.

"_Ma 'at_," I spoke. It was close to working, but it didn't. "Alyssa," I took deep breaths, that had really worn me out. "Use your earth magic." Alyssa nodded and started chanting. _Isis_, I thought. _Help me with this_. The goddess' strength returned to my body. I tried one more time, "_Ma 'at_." This time, there was a horrible wail and the goddess' swirling face disappeared. I felt Isis retreating from my mind and knew she was done helping me for now. I saw Walt, Carter and Zia return to their normal states as well.

"You don't know how grateful we are for your help," Annabeth said, "Without you guys; we probably could never have defeated the Giants, much less Gaea."

"Don't mention it," I said. "We kind of do this a lot."

"How _did_ you do that?" Fire Boy, err, Leo asked.

"It's pretty complicated, but the gist of it is: I summoned to power of my patron goddess, Isis, and spoke the word of order so I could restore it to this land," I said. "It wouldn't work on that powerful goddess unless Alyssa used her earth magic too." Alyssa beamed.

"Why can't we call upon your power, huh, Hera! You're _our_ patron goddess! You gave us, like, _no_ help, what-so-ever in this war! You only managed to cause an almost-civil-war and then run away!" Leo shouted at the sky. Thunder boomed. He looked back down at us and took a step forward. _Plop_! His foot landed in cow poop.

Annabeth

Really, Leo should have expected that. I'd angered Hera multiple times and she had sent cows with indigestion problems to follow me around and poop right where I would step. But, that was only a small part of what was going on here.

"So when you say you've been the Eye of a god, you don't mean that's your parent?" Hazel asked.

"Well, my dad summoned, like, all the gods from their prisons and he merged with Osiris permanently, so Osiris is kind of my dad," Sadie explained. "But no, normally, gods and goddesses do not have any spot in the family tree."

"Then, we should explain who we are. I take it you guys are magicians from Egyptian mythology and those gods still exist today. You are part of the Per Ankh, the House of Life. Well, just like your gods, the Greek gods still exist today. In the Greek myths there were demigods, or half-bloods, the sons and daughters of gods and goddesses. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," I explained. Everyone but Sadie had their mouths open.

"How did you know about the Per Ankh?" Carter asked.

"Really, it was easy to put the clues together. When Sadie and I met, she used a wand and a staff. She talked about Isis, and other parts of Egyptian mythology. Then, she mentioned the House of Life, and, duh, per means house, Ankh means life. What else would it be called?" I explained. It really was easy. Carter glared at Sadie but she just waved him off.

"My dad's Poseidon, god of the seas."

"I'm a son of Jupiter—"

"Wait, Jupiter is part of Roman mythology, not Greek," my walking dictionary for a brother said.

"Yeah, they exist too. My sister, Thalia, is a daughter of Zeus. It's really rare for two children of each myth to be born into the same family, so they sent me off to Camp Jupiter, the camp for Romans, and Thalia ran away and got turned into a pine tree at Camp Half-Blood, the camp for Greeks," Jason explained. When he saw the looks of confusion on the others' faces he quickly added, "Don't worry, she's immortal now, as the Lieutenant of Artemis." That statement made even Sadie's eyebrows shoot up.

"I'm a daughter of Pluto, god of the Underworld and riches," as she said that little rubies popped up from beneath her feet. Julian started to grab for one but she screeched, "Don't touch it! It's cursed, it's my curse."

"My father's Hephaestus, god of machinery and fire," Leo's hands burst into flames.

"I'm a son of Mars," the Asian guy, Frank, said.

"And Praetor of New Rome," Jason added.

"My mom's Aphrodite," Piper said, scowling. I knew she resented being Aphrodite's daughter, being stereotyped into the group of shallow and frilly girls.

"Do you think Amos knows about this?" Sadie asked Carter.

"Sadie, do you remember what he said when we first got to Brooklyn House?" Carter sounded extremely frustrated.

"Manhattan has other problems, other gods," Sadie remembered. "Gods of Egypt, we're thick. I can't believe we didn't realize what he meant!"

"Sadie, you're the only one who didn't realize it," Carter shook his head. "Remember when I told you about the black Pegasus I saw about two years ago, or—"

"Shut it, Carter," Sadie snapped.

"You saw a black Pegasus?" my stupid Seaweed Brain said.

"Yeah," Carter said.

"That was probably me. I have a black Pegasus," Percy grinned.

"Seaweed Brain!" I groaned. "Who else would it be?!" Percy faltered.

"Uh…"

"Do you think Chiron knows about this?" Piper asked.

"Could be," I shrugged. "He did know about the Roman camp, but he was sworn to secrecy. He might know about them."

"We should get back to camp. Leo, can we fly out of here?" Percy said.

"I don't know, there'll probably be some damage to the hull and the engine and… there's a place I'd like to stop before we go back to camp," Leo said.

"Where, Leo?" Hazel asked.

"You want to go to Ogygia, don't you," Jason said. "That's where you went while you were gone. Khione blasted you into the sky and sent you to Calypso's island." Leo nodded. Then he turned to Percy.

"You broke her heart, you know," he accused. Percy nodded.

"I know. I always regretted leaving her, but I had to. It was the middle of the war, and I would have been leaving Annabeth behind," Percy sighed.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Remember Mt. St. Helens? After I caused the explosion, I landed on Ogygia. I had the option to escape the prophecy, live with Calypso, but I didn't I came back," Percy said. "And you were about to burn my burial shroud!"

"I thought you were dead! You were missing for two weeks and not a word! Seriously, you could've iris messaged us!" I snapped. "But, Leo, no man finds Ogygia twice. That's the rule." My voice softened.

"Maybe it's different now. Calypso said something about Zeus not fulfilling his promise to free her. If the Olympians planned to let her out of her prison, why is the curse still standing? It must be broken," Leo pleaded.

"Even so, we can't even find Ogygia. There's no way we would be able to sail the Argo II there," I tired.

"So let us open a portal," Sadie piped up. "We can open one to wherever you want to go. What is this place? Ogagah?"

"Ogygia," several voices corrected. Sadie closed her eyes and concentrated. A black square like the one they had come through spiraled into existence.

"Well, come one! Jump through it, I'll be right behind," Sadie chastised. Leo took a deep breath and jumped.

"Sadie—" Carter tried.

"Good bye, brother dear. I'll see you in a few minutes." And she vanished into the black portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, guys. I had some serious writer's block. And then it was Mother's Day and I was only allowed an hour on my computer. Anyway, here's chapter 3! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kane Chronicles or PJO. **

Chapter 3

Leo

"Leo! You did it! You came back!" Calypso was running up the beach towards me. I turned and started running towards her. When we reached each other, we kissed. It was only my second kiss, but it felt like the best thing in the world.

"I couldn't start Leo and Calypso's Garage without Calypso, could I? I cannot sing or make cider and stew," I said. She smiled and laughed, her light brown hair blowing in the wind, her almond colored eyes sparkling. "The Giant war is over, Gaea is sleeping. Let's get out of here."

"Leo, I can't leave. Ogygia is my prison, my curse," she reminded.

"But Zeus promised to free you," I tried to tell her. I saw the look of hurt and doubt in her eyes. "At least try. Come with me, through this portal, it'll work." She nodded.

"I'll try." We walked over to Sadie who had stayed by the portal.

"Here goes nothing," I said and stepped through the portal, Calypso in tow. I stepped out into open sunlight and saw Calypso had made through. She gasped.

"It worked," she breathed.

"Of course, my portals never fail," Sadie said. We were still at the scene of the final battle. Percy was arguing with Annabeth, Hazel was talking to that Walt guy with Frank, Jason was talking to Piper, and the other magic people were trying to catch a bunch of penguins.

"Leo!" Annabeth said. "It worked!"

"I told you so!" I shouted back. Jason and Piper jogged over.

"Wow, Leo," Piper said. "Finally one of the girls you fall for falls for you too." Jason laughed. I scowled.

"Not funny, Beauty Queen," I grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Leo. Where's your sense of humor?" Piper looked concerned. I shrugged. Piper turned to Calypso. "I'm Piper, this is Jason. I have two questions. 1. How do you get your hair to look like that? And 2, him, really?" She pointed to me.

"Hey!" I protested but they were all laughing. Calypso stopped laughing and stiffened. Percy was walking over.

Percy

Calypso was free. Calypso was here. Calypso was in love with Leo. But, I was in love with Annabeth, so it didn't hurt. I was happy for her. I was glad the curse hadn't stopped her from leaving. That's why I wanted to talk to her. Piper, Leo, Jason and Calypso were all laughing.

"Calypso," I sighed. "Can I talk to you in private?" she nodded and we walked over to a secluded area. "Why did you curse Annabeth?" I asked. She looked taken aback. "We got thrown into Tartarus, ran into the Arai," I explained. She looked less confused.

"Percy, when you left, I was broken. It was hard to move on. I was bitter and selfish and not myself. I wasn't the same until Leo came along. He was so annoying, but he brought back my smile. He was the first hero without someone to go back to," She said. She smiled as she recounted how annoying Leo was. It was good to see her so happy, so full of life. But it hurt too. It hurt to see how happy she was with Leo, how happy she could have been with me. Then I saw Annabeth talking to Sadie, and all the hurt and guilt washed right out of me. I saw her talk and laugh and remembered why I hadn't stayed with Calypso, why I had left Ogygia. Calypso caught me staring and smiled. "I'm happy for you, Percy. I'm happy for myself too. I do have one question: how is that little moon lace doing? They require a tender hand and a warm heart." I chuckled at the memory.

"My mom planted it in New York, and it's doing fine. She's a great gardener," I said.

"Good," she said and walked away.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. I turned back to her. She waved me over. When I got there she smiled. "Sadie and her brother want to see camp. We should take them back with us when we return." I forced myself to smile.

"That's cool, but we won't be able to use those portal thingies. We have to take our ship, the Argo II," I said.

"Won't that take weeks?" Sadie asked.

"You'll see," I grinned.

"I hope there's enough room for us. We'll be bringing Walt and Zia too," Sadie said.

"No problem. Carter and Walt can stay in Gleeson's room since he's no longer here, and I'll bunk with Piper so you and Zia can have my room," Annabeth said brightly.

"Brilliant," Sadie flashed a grin, "I'll tell Carter." She walked over to her brother who was trying to gather penguins.

"Annabeth, is something wrong?" I asked. She frowned.

"Why would it be?"

"I don't know; you seem to be extra…bubbly. You're so perky, it's not like you." She punched me in the arm.

"I'm perky!" she growled.

"There's the Annabeth I know," I said. She scowled even more and punched me again.

"Don't push your luck, Jackson," she said menacingly. I laughed and she smiled. "Besides, I'm happy for Leo. He finally found someone."

"Speaking of Leo, where is he?" I asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"Probably fixing the Argo II. He'll have us out of here within half an hour," Annabeth said. I heard banging and cursing from the direction of our landed ship. Then, I thought about how we had just landed the Argo II this morning and the war was already over. No one had died, except the Giants, and no one had been seriously injured. With the help of the magicians, we had been left with an easy battle. It was still a lot to take in, the existence of Egyptian gods. But, surprises about mythology were common with our lives. Greek was the first and biggest reveal, and then we find out about Rome. Egypt? Sure. Why not?

"Doesn't it seem strange to you?" I asked.

"What?"

"The whole magicians and magic and Egyptian gods thing," I said. She just shook her head.

"Percy, after Greek gods, then Roman gods, I stop even wondering about mythological things. Better to research monsters than to wonder about things you might never know," Annabeth said. More banging and cursing came from the ship. "Come on, Seaweed Brain; let's find out what Leo did now." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the source of many Greek profanity words.

Carter

"You what?"

"Asked them if we could go to their camp, see the Greek way of doing things. Seriously Carter, listen sometimes." Oh no. Sadie could not have done something more stupid, which is saying something. Greeks and Egyptians just did not mix. We were not supposed to meet, not supposed to battle a force trying to take over the world together, and certainly not supposed to learn about one another! But, the damage was done. Sadie had done her usual stunt and left me to work out how to solve it. "Oh, and Walt and Zia are coming along." Sadie looked like she was proud of herself. The thought did make me feel a bit better, though. If I could count on anybody to scare the Greeks, it was Zia. With her fire magic and Ra as her patron god, she was terrifying. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to be scary. If all Greeks were like Percy, we should have no problems. With our luck, though, we would have some problems.

"I think it's a great idea," Zia said. That made me relax. "We should focus on making friends with the Greeks, not fighting with them. It'll be good for us." Zia smiled at me.

"I don't know. If Setne planned this—"

"If Setne shows his ridiculously dressed face anywhere near us, I'll bind him with the Ribbons of Hathor. Okay?" Zia cut me off.

"Alright," I sighed. Sadie smiled and fist pumped.

"I should get you to persuade him on a lot of other things," she said to Zia.

"Gods no," I moaned. Zia laughed. Loud bangs and shouts were coming from a ship in the middle of the countryside. "What's that doing there?" I asked. It was odd, a Greek trireme out of water… Oh, wait. A _Greek_ trireme. That explained it.

"I'll tell Walt," Sadie skipped to her boyfriend, Walt Stone. Or Anubis, as he was hosting the god of funerals.

"Come on, Carter," Zia said as she pulled me towards the ship. I wondered how it could get so far inland. There wasn't a sea around for miles. But it would all be explained sooner or later. After all, it was probably some weird machine. I couldn't wait to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so very sorry for the shortness and lateness of this chapter as I have had tons of homework and a very sad disease called writer's block. I am thoroughly stumped! Please review if you have any ideas of what should go on during the voyage back to New York! Seriously, I am so desperate I asked my sister, who is anti Rick Riordan, for help. That's like asking a color description from a blind person! Anyway, please help me! Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea. **

Chapter 4

Annabeth

I don't know why I was happy. Maybe I was overjoyed there had been no deaths this war. Maybe I was happy to see my friend, Sadie, and meet her other friends. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Leo had a girlfriend! Sure, it was a bit awkward to see Percy and Calypso together, but the tension had vanished.

"Stupid engine! Buford, get away from there!" she could hear Leo shouting. Leo insisted Buford had a crush on the engine, but Annabeth wasn't so sure.

"Leo!" she called. He looked up. "Need any help?"

"Nah, I'll get us out of here in a minute. I was just trying another thing with the Archimedes Sphere. But, the general repair work is all done," he said. He put two wires together and sparks blazed. Once the light had faded he brushed the grease off his pants and stood up. "We're ready now. Let's just hope there are no more Shrimpzilla accidents." He turned to the rest of the crew and the Egyptians. "All aboard the Argo II!" he shouted. All the demigods laughed and walked towards the ship. Carter, Sadie, Walt and Zia came too, but they weren't laughing.

"So, how does this thing work?" Carter asked when he reached the ship.

"Did you just call my beautiful ship a thing? I built this _thing_ with my own bare hands!" Leo grinned dramatically.

"Come on, Repair Boy. You didn't do it all by yourself. Buford and the automatons were a huge help," Piper scolded.

"That's Captain to you," Leo huffed.

"No matter how hard you try to convince me, your title will still be Repair Boy. Or maybe Randomly Catches On Fire Boy," Piper said. More laughing erupted from the group.

"Yeah, yeah," Leo said. He turned to Zia and said, "You can use fire too, right?" She nodded. Her hand burst into flames.

"I was a fire elementalist, but now the fire comes more easily because I'm the host of Ra," Zia said. She laced her fingers with Carter's and I could tell how protective they were of each other.

"Leo, get us moving already," Jason said. "For all we know Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter could be at war."

"But, the Athena Parthenos—" Hazel tried.

"The Athena Parthenos might not have worked," I said. "It might just stir up resentment between the two sides." Hazel nodded. Leo ducked back into the engine room and the oars started to move.

"Whoa," Walt said as we ascended to the skies. Leo ran up to the helm. Within minutes, the Argo II was speeding over land and heading for water.

"We should be able to cross the Apennines without any more Numina attacks," Leo called. Groans of relief came from Hazel, Piper, Frank, and Jason.

"What happened with the Numina?" I asked.

"Those stupid mountain gods threw boulders at us every time we tried to cross the Apennines!" Piper exclaimed. "It was horrible!" Percy and I laughed. It was odd to be laughing at the mishaps that happened to the crew while we were in Tartarus, very strange indeed. But it needed to be done. Someone needed to relieve the tension that was stirring between the demigods and the Egyptians.

"Setting down in water!" Leo called from the helm. A huge splash erupted around the deck. Everyone stumbled, and then everyone but Percy was soaked.

"Uh, Percy, a little help please?" I asked, dripping wet.

"Sure thing, Wise Girl," he said. He waved his hand and all the water on the deck, and everyone else, went back into the ocean. My clothes were still wet, though.

"Turn on sonar, Leo," Jason said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm doing it," Leo grumbled. He flipped some switches and a slow hum arose from the bottom of the ship.

"This is bloody brilliant!" Sadie exclaimed. "Can I see the rest of the ship?" her eyes were bright and her tone curious. I was reminded of Nico when he first learned he was a demigod. That sparkle had faded but I was glad to see it in someone else.

"Sure, Sadie," I said. "I'll show you. Anyone else want to see it?" Carter and Zia followed Sadie and me down to the second level of the ship.

Hazel

Egyptian gods. Egyptian gods are real. I had said it in my mind over a dozen times and it still sounded strange. Rome was my world and then it collided with Greece. Now there was Egyptian too? No, I couldn't handle that many gods and goddesses. Greek and Roman ones just had different forms, but there were tons of Egyptian deities. And I was talking to one. Walt Stone was hosting the god of funerals. I could see that from the death-like aura emanating off him, but I had figured he was a son of Hades or Pluto at first. But the fact that he was joined with a god was something I never thought of. We struck up a conversation about death and gods when Frank came over. I explained to him we were just talking about minor stuff, that I was not leaving Frank for Walt. Besides, Walt was dating Sadie.

"My ancestor was Tutankhamun," Walt said. "The same genetic poison that killed him is in me, getting stronger the more I practice magic. The only way to save me was to find a cure or to host a god. Anubis in particular needed a host because he was banned from seeing Sadie. We both couldn't leave her." It blew my mind that he had actually joined with the god.

"I bet some children of Apollo could help you find a cure," Frank told him.

"Thanks, but we have our best healer working on it back home and our librarian is scouring all and any Egyptian documents for any mention of a cure at all," Walt said. Frank nodded.

When the others came back from their tour of the ship, we went to the mess hall to eat and to tell our stories.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Readers! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I'm sorry if updates come slower than usual from now on because I'm starting another fanfic soon! It will just be PJO but it will be good (I hope)! I'd like to shout out Rkatp for their awesome idea and t0biastrisf0ursix for her wonderful review and support! But thank you to all my readers, please review with any ideas or criticism! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing written by Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 5

Carter

"My mother and father were both magicians, but when my mother died to free the goddess Bast and help prevent the rise of Apophis, it was clear Sadie and I couldn't live with each other. Our magical energy was just too powerful. So, my grandfather and grandmother took her to live in London with them. For eight years I was traveling the world with Dad, always going to wherever work took him, and Sadie was living with Gran and Gramps in England. Until the night at the British Museum. My father knew where the god Osiris was being held prisoner, and he planned to free him. This was deeply frowned upon, as the magicians of the House of Life had not used the path of the gods in millennia. But my father wanted to bring back my mother from the dead- something only a magician as powerful as he was could do with the help of Osiris. What my father didn't know was where four other gods were being held prisoner. In the very same artifact, he unleashed them all. He joined with Osiris, permanently making him the king of the Underworld. Sadie and I were joined to Horus and Isis. Ever since, we've been living at Brooklyn House, the twenty-first Nome in the House of Life, training young magicians to follow the path of the gods, and saving the world from time to time," I said. I studied their faces, looking for any kind of anger or resentment. There were a few raised eyebrows, but none of them looked at all hurt or upset.

"Don't be too modest, Carter," Zia said. "Carter Kane has beaten and tamed the Red Lord when he was only fifteen. Then, he resurrected the sun god, Ra, who is also the king of the gods. He defeated Apophis almost single handedly. The Kane family is full of extremely powerful magicians and Carter and Sadie are the most powerful of all." I blushed. My girlfriend was over-exaggerating

"Not the most—"

"Just accept the compliment, Carter," Walt interrupted me, and I did accept it. Sadie was beaming proudly, like usual.

We had all gathered in the mess hall with magic plates and glasses that could fill with anything you wanted. I was eating some of the food from Brooklyn House, along with a piece of green Jell-O for Khufu. Sadie was eating chocolate crepes and Walt was eating a bagel. Zia wasn't eating anything but sipping from a glass of hot chocolate.

"Wow," Piper sighed. "I've heard some pretty impressive stories, and that one was among the most. What about you, Zia?" Zia looked down.

"There's not much to tell," she murmured. "My village was destroyed when I was young so the Chief Lector took me in. I was a fire elementalist until Julius Kane released the gods and I had to keep tabs on Carter and Sadie. Unknowingly, I became the Eye of Nephthys, so, to protect me, the Chief lector put me in a sarcophagus and sent my _shabti_ into the world so it would not become known that I was a godling. But, eventually my _shabti_ was destroyed and Carter found me. The Kanes woke me from my sleep and brought me back to the House of Life where I could fit in because I was no longer the Eye of Nephthys. Then, the sun god Ra chose me to be his new form before the battle of Apophis, making me the Eye of Ra." More eyebrows were raised. "Why don't you tell us your story, Piper?" she rushed before anyone could ask any questions.

"Um, okay," Piper said. I took Zia's hand and she looked at me gratefully. "Well, my father is Tristin Mclean, the movie star," Piper words were bitter like she wasn't bragging or even glad her father was famous. "He never had much time for me, so I started getting in trouble. I would walk into stores and ask people for things. They would just let me take it. I even got away with a BMW convertible. But it was only a couple of hours before they realized what they'd done. I was sent to a boarding school where I met Leo and Jason and Coach Hedge. One day, when we took a field trip to the Grand Canyon, monsters attacked and Annabeth found us. She took us to camp where we were given a prophecy to save Hera." Several people scowled when Piper said that, Annabeth giving a murderous glare. "By the time we got back, we found out the Romans existed and Jason was one of them. As it turns out, Hera had switched Percy and Jason so the two camps would trust each other. We organized the people we knew would be part of the Great Prophecy and went to Camp Jupiter. That's basically it except for a few adventures here and there on our quest. Who wants to go next?"

"I will," Annabeth said. "My father was professor at a college, so when he married my step-mother he never seemed to have time for me. Together, they had two little kids, my brothers, and still didn't really pay attention to me. Then the monsters started coming. Every night spiders would crawl into my bed, thousands of them, coming in a dark wave from my closet. I screamed and yelled for my father, but he was always at work. My step-mother came instead. She told me I was a big girl now and I couldn't bother her or my father with this nonsense of spiders. So, I tried to fight them off, but I wound up passing out from sheer exhaustion. All that was left was cobwebs, covering me from head to toe. When my step-mother saw them, naturally she assumed I was playing a trick on her. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I finally ran away, I was a scared seven year-old on the streets for a while until I found Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan." Percy bristled when she said that and I got a feeling there was bad history between them. "They took me in and kept me safe until our protector, Grover Underwood, found us. He took us to Camp Half-Blood, but hoards of monster were attacking us. We almost made it, but Thalia gave her last stand to ensure our safety. As she died, her father, Zeus, took pity on her and turned her into a pine tree. Then, for five years, I was a camper desperate to get a quest. I only did get one when this Seaweed Brain stumbled into my life." She jerked a thumb at Percy who was grinning.

"You were a very well trained half-blood who wanted a quest for five years and only got one when a newbie with no experience showed up?" Jason asked. "And he was the son of Poseidon, a demigod too powerful to be sent on a quest?" Percy nodded, still smiling.

"I guess I get to tell you all the amazing adventures we went on," Percy said.

"It's a long story," Annabeth said.

"I don't doubt it. With all the 'Percy Jackson this' and 'Percy Jackson that' and 'Percy and Annabeth did this' was all true, you must have had some pretty awesome adventures," Leo said.

"Really, they talk about us like that?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"You two are more famous than Hercules. Although, it's not surprising since he's a colossal jerk," Piper said. "No offense, Jason."

"None taken," Jason amended. "He may be my half-brother, but that does not mean all, or any, kids of Zeus are like that."

"Hercules is your half-brother? Like the guy from the Disney movie who was trained by the goat man?" Sadie asked.

"Goat man?" Hazel sounded incredulous. Annabeth and Piper groaned.

"The movie was not at all historically correct. First of all, he was a god to begin with. Second, Hera is not that kind and she did not like Hercules because he wasn't her son! He was a demigod, duh. And the satyr! Hercules was trained by Chiron, the centaur! And did you see the gods? They were like neon signs they glowed so much! Hades does not have blue flames for hair! The fates don't share one eye and one tooth, that's the Gray Sisters! And—"

"Annabeth, we could listen to you criticize Disney movies all say, but we don't really want to!" Leo said. Everyone laughed and Annabeth glared at him.

"Anyway," Percy said. "I'll go next. My mother is Sally Jackson, and she's the best person in the world. I don't think she's ever said an unkind word to anyone, not even me or my stupid ex-step-father Gabe." Annabeth rolled her eyes at that. "But my mom was smart. She could see through the Mist, this magic stuff that helps conceal the magical world from mortals. She knew my father was Poseidon, so she married Gabe Ugliano so his stench would cover up my aura. He smelled that bad. When I was twelve, a fury came to my school where Chiron was teaching me. My friend and protector, Grover Underwood, had called him because he could sense I was powerful. When he took me to Camp Half-Blood, we had the Minotaur on our tails. After a small battle at the crest of Half-Blood Hill, my mother was taken from me. After I had been at camp for about a week, my father claimed me, almost setting off a civil war. I was given a quest to retrieve Zeus's master bolt, which had been stolen over Winter Solstice. Annabeth, Grover and I went west to California, where the entrance to the Underworld was. We got back the master bolt, and Hades' helm of darkness, which had also been stolen, and prevented the war that was brewing. I sent my mother the head of Medusa to take care of her little problem with Gabe. I'll just say she made a fine sculpture entitled 'The Poker Player' and sold it to a millionaire."

"Is that sculpture of a chubby guy with a comb over?" Piper looked sick as she asked the question. Percy frowned.

"Yeah, why?" he said.

"Oh gods, my dad bought that statue. You mean that used to be your step-father?! And it's been sitting in the foyer this entire time! No wonder it gave me the creeps!" her face was green and she sounded hysterical. I would be too if I found out a piece of art had once been a human, then again, some in Brooklyn House might've.

"That's really creepy. But that was only my first summer at Camp Half-Blood! Four more to go!" Percy said. Annabeth put her head in her hands.

"This is going to be embarrassing," she groaned.

"Don't worry, Wise Girl. You'll be fine," Percy reassured her.

"Oh, I wasn't worried about me. This next story is when you get turned into a guinea pig," she said. Everyone was laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on and laugh, but it was very traumatizing when it happened," Percy said.

"Don't feel too bad, Kelp Head," Frank said. "Nico was turned into a corn plant in Venice."

"You let my brother be turned into a corn plant!"

"It wasn't my fault! That guy, Triptoplemus, was angry at him for being a son of Hades! And you were dying from poisonous cow breath!" Frank defended.

"Poisonous cow breath?" Sadie asked.

"Long story," Hazel rushed. "Let's hear how Percy got turned into a guinea pig." She grinned and hers was the wicked of all, even if she was the youngest.

"I second that motion," Sadie said. Nope, my sister's grin was more than wicked, it was evilly excited. She scared me with her evil plans for embarrassing me.

"Alright, alright," Annabeth said. "I'll tell it. Our friend, Grover, had gone on his search for the great god Pan, like all satyrs. It had led him to Polyphemus' island, where the big Cyclops had trapped him and Grover had pretended to be a female Cyclops. He somehow got Polyphemus to marry him, and was only buying time by sewing his wedding garments." All the Greeks laughed, Zia and Sadie chuckled too. "But worse things were happening at camp. Percy and I had just gotten there, along with a Cyclops named Tyson who was claimed by Poseidon, making him Percy's half-brother. Thalia's tree had been poisoned by Luke Castellan, the lighting thief, the traitor, and the raiser of Kronos. A quest was given to Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. But she was just going to the Sea of Monsters to find the Golden Fleece. Percy and I knew we had to save Grover, and we knew where too. But our activities director, Chiron, had been fired because of the poisoning of the poisoning of Thalia's tree." Piper and Leo frowned. "The person who was paroled to substitute Chiron was Tantalus." Percy growled menacingly. "He commanded the harpies to kill anyone outside past curfew. We did sneak out, though, and headed into the Sea of Monsters. Somehow we found ourselves on Circe's island. Reyna Ramirez and her sister Hylla greeted us and separated us. Reyna and Hylla pampered me while Circe gave her little talk. Of course, I denied her, found Percy as a rodent, and burned down the spa. We barely escaped. But in the end we did get the Golden Fleece and rescue Grover. The Golden Fleece did more than heal Thalia's tree, it restored her back to human." Okay, that was crazy. A girl had been turned into a pine tree and back again? No, much too weird, even by Kane standards.

"My turn now, Wise Girl," Percy said. "Since you got kidnapped, you don't know the story right." Percy rubbed his hands together like he was telling a spooky ghost story. "It was long, long ago, at a military school called Westover Hall. Grover had taken a break from his search for Pan to look for more demigods. He had found two, a brother and a sister. Nico and Bianca di Angelo." Hazel stiffened, and I wondered why. "Annabeth, Thalia and I had come when Grover called. He sensed a monster under the name of Dr. Thorn. During the end of year dance, we were attacked. Nico was only ten, and he still played the card game Mythomagic, which was very distracting as he went on and on about attack points and other useless knowledge while I was fighting. Dr. Thorn had turned out to be a Manticore, and we were about to lose when the Hunters of Artemis came to our aid. Zoe Nightshade was the Lieutenant back then, and she and Thalia had a rocky history. As they shot the Manticore, Annabeth jumped onto its back to save us. Not a smart move, Wise Girl," Percy teased. Annabeth stuck her tongue out.

"It would have been a smart move if the Hunters weren't there," Annabeth defended.

"Anyway, Dr. Thorn had plummeted off the cliff with Annabeth still on his back," Percy continued.

"You just keep falling off cliffs, don't you, Annabeth?" Leo joked.

"Don't bring that up, or I will personally carve your eyes out," Annabeth shuddered and Percy put an arm around her.

"Sorry, Annabeth," Leo amended.

"Just don't talk about it," she sighed.

"Annabeth, you want to continue with the story or go read your architecture book?" Percy asked.

"Talk some more, I'll be fine. Just, distract me, okay?" she said. Percy nodded. Whatever they had been through, it was obviously much worse than anything Sadie or I had experienced.

"The Hunters came to camp and during our Capture the Flag game, Zoe got a prophecy. Four people went on the quest, and of course I followed. At the Smithsonian I got caught. But the prophecy called for a quest of five, so I was allowed to stay. We went west, to California, losing Bianca along the way. Finally, on Mt. Tam, we rescued Annabeth and Artemis, but Zoe had died. If it weren't for her, I would've been holding up the sky as long as Atlas. Annabeth and Thalia would've been dead if Zoe hadn't sacrificed herself. As she was dying, Artemis transformed Zoe into a constellation, so she would forever hunt in the stars. After we got back to Mt. Olympus, Thalia chose to become a Hunter and actually became the Lieutenant of Artemis," Percy finished the story. Annabeth looked like she was close to tears.

"Well, I think that's enough story telling for one night," Piper said. "Let's go to bed." So we all descended into our cabins. I looked at the room with now two bunks that I would be sharing with Walt. It reminded me of the hotel rooms my father and I stayed in while in Egypt or some other country. In other words, it reminded me of home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry! I had a bit of a cold earlier in the week and then my teachers dumped tons of homework and studying on me because we have standardized tests next week! I do have tomorrow and Monday off so I will be writing lots! Thank you to KitkatMoon and guest 11 for the very kind reviews, they made my week. Thanks to Guest for the great idea that I am using in the next chapter. To answer CJM86, I had to make the final battle pretty anti-climatic because there will be more conflicts coming up later in the story. Read&Review! Happy Reading! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. **

Chapter 6

Annabeth

It was the middle of the night and my eyes were wide open. I couldn't go back to sleep. Visions of poison air, fire water, and purple, squishy, veiny ground kept coming to me whenever it tried. It was too hard, remembering. I was afraid that my normal nightmares would replace the ones I'd gotten as souvenirs from the stinking pit. I was scared to close my eyes and find the blue reproachful ones of Luke staring back at me. Most of all, I was terrified to see the only ones I held dear slaughtered if I tried to sleep.

"Piper," I whispered. She groaned and rolled over in her bed. No luck talking to her. I did have one other option, but I had no wish to put the crew into a panic as I had before. Oh well, we probably wouldn't fall asleep this time.

I crept out of my cabin, shutting the door without a sound. I neared his, hoping Leo had made the hinges creak-free. Luckily, I entered the room silently. There he was, drooling as ever, thrashing in his bunk. I rushed over and shook his shoulder gently. "Percy," I whispered. He shot up in bed. ]

"Monster," he breathed. "Where is it?" his hand reflexively uncapped Riptide. Until he had a good look around, he didn't lower his weapon.

"Shhh, Seaweed Brain," I scolded.

"Annabeth," he said. "You… snuck into my cabin? Again?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Kelp Head. Come on, let's go to the stables," I said.

"But, the others—"

"The others will know where we've gone. And Coach Hedge isn't even here anymore," I cut him off before he could argue. He sat up and we descended to the second floor.

Piper

"Pipes, Pipes wake up. Piper!" I blearily opened my eyes to find electric blue ones staring back and strong hands shaking my shoulders.

"Sparky?" I groaned. "What's going on?"

"Time for breakfast," Jason said. "Any idea where Annabeth went?"

"Have you checked the stables?" I asked, sitting up. He shook his head.

"That's our next stop. They'll probably be there. Meet you in the mess hall in ten minutes?" Jason asked. I nodded. He ducked out and shouted something to the others.

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. Yesterday had been tiring. We had not only defeated Gaea but learned about a whole other form of gods that existed. And the most surprising event of the day: Leo had a girlfriend! She was pretty too! I had never expected one of the girls Leo always hit on to like him back, but with every annoying joke that came out of his mouth, it was clear Calypso was only falling harder.

Six minutes later, my hair was braided in celebratory gold feathers and I headed to the mess hall. Leo had enchanted the walls with pictures of Camp Half-Blood, but it usually just made us homesick. Today, though, the visions were ominous. The camp was clearly preparing for war. Campers were scurrying everywhere, gathering weapons and armor. The Hephaestus cabin was putting in mines of Greek fire and other defense trenches. Clarisse was barking orders and leading a watch to the top of the hill. Everything was just horrible, especially with nothing to do about it.

My thoughts of home were interrupted by Jason pulling a rumpled Percy and Annabeth through the door. They looked sleep deprived and tired. Of course, they were probably kept up late with nightmares and dreams like the rest of us.

"Gods, next time leave a note!" Hazel scolded, fanning her face with her hand.

"You guys should know by now… is that Grover?" Percy's attention was brought from us to one of the visions on the screen. Annabeth drifted towards it and nodded.

"Things must be bad at camp if Grover's there. Where are Coach Hedge, Reyna and Nico?" Annabeth said.

"They must still be crossing the Mare Nostrum. It'll take a while for them to get there," Jason supplied.

"Why are things bad?" Sadie said, causing lots to jump because they forgot she was there.

"Grover was made Lord of the Wild at the end of the Second Titan War. Chiron wouldn't notify him if things weren't very grim. Stupid Octavian!" Annabeth scowled. I agreed completely, but what could we do? We could only hope to get there in time to stop any bloodshed.

"I guess this is pretty confusing, huh?" I asked Sadie.

"Quite," she answered.

"Well, here's the short version: Leo and I used to go to a boarding school called the Wilderness School. Both of us and the rest of the people in the school, all had fake memories of Jason. Turns out, he had been sent to our school by Hera, Queen of the gods. Hera had sent Percy to the Roman side to try and get us to trust each other. Jason, Leo, and I went on a quest free Hera and Percy, Frank and Hazel went on a quest to free Thantos. In the end, Jason, Leo, Annabeth and I went over to the Roman camp to find Percy and start the quest that would finish the Great Prophecy. But evil earth spirits kind of took over Leo and he fired on the Roman camp, causing them to hate us. Instead of chasing us off into the ancient lands, they decided to make war on our camp. We have to get back in time to stop a full out Civil War. This statue, the Athena Parthenos, that Annabeth freed single handedly while standing up to her worst fear is the only way. We can only hope that it does work and get there in time. For now, we should worry about any monster attacks," I said. She took the news pretty well and nodded. Annabeth and Percy were just about to tell us all something when a huge thud shook ship.

"Who's on watch?" Frank shouted to Leo.

"Festus!" he yelled back, already scrambling up the stairs. Sure enough, I could hear the bronze dragon breathing fire at whatever attacked the ship.

"Come on," I yelled with just a hint of Charmspeak. "We have to help." Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel had already run upstairs leaving the uncertain Egyptians, Jason, and me. We rushed to help and found a giant hippo ramming the port side.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hellooooo Readers! The review by krista is the reason I've decided to write more, so thanl them. I keep telling you guys, reviews make me write and update faster! BU seriously, I love getting reviews, even if they're bad! I would absolutley love to hear any sort of comment you all have on my story! Anyway, krista's review really was amazing and it touched my news: Summer break has officially started! I will now have a lot more time to write if I'm not on vacation or reading the pile of books my sister has lined up for me. Bad news: I am currently writing another story, that is really good, so I won't have as much time to write this one! Thanks to all you readers, though, I'll try and update more! R&R! Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize!**

Chapter 7

Third Person POV

A storm was battering a party of three. Rain hammered on ivory and gold, wind buffeted and slammed them into the hard rock of the statue they were carrying. Only one, a middle aged man, seemed to be enjoying the harsh weather.

"Is that all you got?" Gleeson Hedge would shout into the wind. He laughed and cackled like a mad man, swinging his club and kicking the air with his goats' hooves.

Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano, on the other hand, was scowling. Her fingers clutched the shield of Athena and her eyes were scanning left and right, looking for something. She studied the ambassador of Pluto with new found respect. He had made his way through Tartarus alone, something no demigod had ever done. But now was not the time for praise or admiration. Reyna had to get the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half-Blood or her brethren would start a civil war. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder did she realize her brow was furrowing more and more.

"Hey," Nico di Angelo told her. "It's going to be okay. Camp Half-Blood will hold them off. Octavian can't ruin everything." Reyna nodded.

"Will you two stop chatting and get us out of here?" Coach Hedge interrupted.

"Coach, I told you: I can't shadow travel any farther. I need to rest," Nico said.

"Di Angelo—" Coach Hedge was cut off mid-threat by an Iris Message shimmering into existence.

"Coach!" a boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes shouted.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Reyna asked her former Praetor.

"We're on our way. Get the Athena Parthenos back to camp as soon as possible. We've made some new allies and we've defeated Gaea. Focus on getting back—" a monstrous roar cut him off and the trio just caught a glimpse of the giant hippo before the Iris Message was over.

Back on the Argo II, things were very chaotic. When Carter and Zia burst from the stairs they cursed.

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked her brother.

"That thing attacked Zia and me when Setne was leading us to the Book of Thoth. It was only defeated by Hapi, the god of the Nile," he replied.

"It's not just you and Zia anymore, we can take it, brother dear," Sadie said. Annabeth was barking orders as Piper tried to use her charmspeak.

"Go away!" Piper yelled, the force of it rippling across the water. For a second, the hippo seemed to stop attacking and flee but it came right back.

"Jason," Annabeth yelled. "Find weak spots, chinks in the armor. Percy, control the water around it, throw it off course, confuse it!" Jason flew up, stabbing various places of the hippo's head with his gladius. Percy ran to the rail, his hands jerking as the currents obeyed his will.

Zia pulled out her wand and staff and began chanting. Her eyes blazed orange and her scarab necklace glowed. Fire ran in a stream from her wand and Leo's hands, whirring around like a snake and wrapping around the hippo's neck. Carter was fighting in his combat avatar, his glowing blue sword slashing and slicing cuts in the hippo's thick hide. Sadie was sending spell after spell at the monster, hoping to distract it. Walt and Hazel were working together, sending both forms of death energy, Greek and Egyptian, at the threat. Annabeth was everywhere, stabbing weak spots and shouting to the others what to do.

Everyone worked together in harmony, the two sides joining and merging like they were born to do it. But, it could only last for so long. Carter's combat avatar was flickering, Percy and Jason looked like they were going to slump from exhaustion, Piper's voice was hoarse and everyone was tiring fast. Then, the worst happened. Two boys fell from the air.

"Carter!" Zia and Sadie screamed, running to the rail.

"Jason!" Piper and Leo yelled. The hippo dived under the water but came right back up. Percy's eyes were squeezed shut and his forehead was beading with sweat.

When Carter surfaced his eyes were glowing, and when he spoke, his voice boomed with the power of Horus. "Setne! Stop this nonsense! If you continue this, we will have no choice but to destroy you! No trial, nothing but utter elimination! Come before us now, or face the wrath of all the gods."

Suddenly, Jason burst out of the waves, flailing. Percy slumped onto the deck, exhausted. Then, Piper spoke up, putting all her emotions into her words. "Leave us. Never threaten us again." Her voice rang through the air and everyone had to fight the urge not to jump over the side of the boat and swim away. But the hippo had no such luck. It turned around and swam out of sight.

"Um, a little help, please?" Carter called from the water. The power behind his voice was gone, the glow in his eyes had faded. He was treading water and fighting to stay up with his lack of energy. This sight, a rumpled boy who had saved the world and was the Egyptian pharaoh asking to be pulled aboard, made everyone's spirits rise. Particularly those who had seen him in combat.

"Sure thing, Carter," Percy said, after chuckling a bit. He concentrated and Carter flew through the air, landing on the deck of the Argo II with thud. This time, everyone laughed. Percy winced. "Sorry!" he called.

"Hey, uh, guys?" Leo said from the helm. "We're almost to America. Where do you want me to put in?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we go to the camp that's about to go to war? No," she said, her eyes wide with sarcasm and false enthusiasm. "I have a better idea! Why don't we go to Disney Land!"

"Got it, going to camp. We should be there in a couple of hours," Leo said, unfazed by Piper's words. "You guys should go get some rest. But we should set up a watch, you know, to look out for monsters and Romans."

"Go,"Annabeth told Percy, knowing he would want to stay above deck. "Get some rest, you look ready to drop." Percy nodded and went along with Jason, Carter, Zia, Walt, and Frank to the Mess Hall.

"Looks like it's just us girls," Hazel said.

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed. "I'm not a girl!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Valdez," Piper called. "Don't you have a girlfriend to look after?" Leo looked confused and then sprinted for the second level of the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello Readers! I am updating again because I got reviews! I will update everyday if I get a review every day! Special thanks to PurpleKnightmare for reviewing! Thanks to all you, though! I really appriciate you reading my story, even if it sucks. Anyway, here's the next chapter, let me know what you think and, as always, Enjoy! R&R! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 8

Sadie

Demigods were weird. Not only were they as strange, sarcastic, rude, annoying, and nice as regular kids, they used superpowers on a regular basis! Now, a magician of the House of Life should be used to weird, but this was a whole new level of stranger for me. After a quick chat with Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth I figured out Hazel was a second timer. In other words, she was a zombie. Well, she wasn't undead, she was just alive and then dead and then alive again. I wonder, since my dad was Lord of the Underworld, would I get to come back to life? Probably not. Dad's really strict about that sort of thing. Oh well, but my boyfriend was god of funerals, that had to count for something.

"So, do you do this a lot?" I asked. It seemed they were saving the world every week.

"Kind of," Annabeth answered. "I mean, we do save the world a lot, but the only major threats we've had were Kronos and Gaea. Other than them, it's just been prevent civil wars, save the camp, rescue a goddess or two, find the greatest inventor of all time that's supposed to have been dead for two thousand years, track down your missing boyfriend- you know, all the usual stuff."

"Uh, Annabeth," Piper said with a laugh in her voice. "That's only normal for you and Percy." Piper then turned to me. "Most demigods go on a quest or two and then, if they're lucky, they get to try and find a life in the mortal world when they're about 22. Those that aren't so lucky are involved in several quests or even a war or they just die when they're young. I don't know about the Roman side, though."

"It's about the same, but when you turn eighteen, you go to the camp college and you can start a life in New Rome," Hazel said. "It's a multi-generational community."

"For magicians, we just try to survive, fending off Egyptian monsters and working for the House of Life until we find a good Nome to settle with and start our lives. But the Kane family has really changed things. We broke tradition and followed the path of the gods, a path outlawed for millennia. Now, I'm not so sure what we do. I'll admit it, we do save the bloody world from time to time, but now everything seems so... quiet," I told them.

"One question:what's a nome?" Hazel asked. I started to answer, but Annabeth cut me off.

"Wait, let me try and answer it," she said. she took a deep breath, like she was in a spelling bee and about to give the correct answer. "A Nomeis a branch of magicians, a safe house, so to speak. I have no idea how many of them there are, but they're stationed all around the world. The first Nome is in Egypt, and so on and so forth. Am i right?" She had opened her eyes and was asking me shyly.

"100%!" I said. She realeased the breath I didn't know she'd been holding. "Annabeth, that's brilliant! I think you can outsmart even my brother, the talking dictionary!" She grinned.

"We call her Wise Girl for a reason," Piper said. Annabeth blushed.

"You should see some of my siblings. Malcolm especially," Annabeth said and Piper laughed.

"Are all children of Athena as book-thirsty as you?" Hazel joked, causing a laugh out of everyone.

"Pretty much," Annabeth admitted. More laughter. And it really felt like I was a normal girl, a feeling I hadn't experienced since I learned about magic. Annabeth stiffened and pointed off the side of the ship. A shoreline was coming into view, Long Island, I think. Piper looked over and cursed.

"Guys," Annabeth called to those below deck. "We're home." Her voice cracked on that last word. Home. WHatever kind of place this was, it did not look like a good time to make a visit. Figures stood in battle, some already lay dead on the ground. Or maybe they were just wounded. From this distance it was impossible to tell antything but one sure sense: they were at war. And we needed to help.

Piper

I was coming home. To Camp Half-Blood, my safe haven. It should have been the happiest moment in my life. Everyone had survived, Gaea was defeated, and wee had allied with a powerful race. But Octavian had to ruin it all.

I had felt rather useless most of the quest, not really helping, until the final battle with Gaea. I had killed Giants and even helped destroy Queen Dirt Face herself. And now I was returning to that old shell of weakness and self-doubt. No, I told myself. I will not let the voice of Khione worm its way into my thoughts. I am powerful, and it's time I started believing it.

Camp Half-Blood was at war. It didn't look too serious, but looks were decieving. A dozen people could be dead already, more maybe, on each side. Romans against Greeks. Purple versus orange. Why hadn't the Athena Parthenos worked? Maybe, it wasn't strong enough for Octaviann, that little war crazy corpse breath worm.

"Leo," Annabeth said. "Get us there now!" Leo nodded and ran for the helm. The others just stood there, helplessly, watching their friends fight one another, some watching their home being destroyed. I could see the pain in Percy's eyes, the hurt in Jason's and the shame in Leo's. The ship took on a burst of speed, almost sending everyone sprawling to the deck. Soon, we were ramming into the beach, not even attempting to check our speed. All of us, Egyptians included, ran for the crest of Half-Blood Hill.

"Stop it!" I screamed. The fighting stopped, many people with swords in mid-air. "Stop fighting! You are not enemies. What happened in New ROme was a mistake, a misunderstanding. Leo was posessed by an eidolon, a minion of Gaea's. We don't need this bloodshed, the Giant War is over, finished. Don't start another." People were lowering their weapons, murmering ascent until a yellow haired, scrawny, idiot boy opened his mouth.

"Lies!" Octavian hissed. "That girl is a child of Venus, a sorceress with the power to make you follow her words! Don't listen-"

"Shut it, Octavian!" Jason snapped. "Piper's telling the truth. This was all a misunderstanding. We were tricked by Gaea, she wanted us to fight while she rose without problem. But that's taken care of now," Jason squeezed my hand and I squeezed his in return.

"How do we know you're not lying, Praetor?!" Octavian spat. "She's manipulated you with her words, all of you can't be trusted!"

"Then listen to me, Octavian," Reyna's voice was deadly calm. She frowned at him and continued speaking. "You disobeyed my orders, attacking Camp Half-Blood. I told you not to I sense Piper is telling the truth. Otherwise, Arum and Argentium would have torn her to peices already," Reyna patted her automaton dogs and faced her people.

"Why should we listen to you?" Octavian continued. "You broke the ancient laws by crossing the Mare Nostrum! Any Roman has the permission to kill you on sight, no explanation allowed!"

"If any Roman soldier would have wanted that, I'd be dead right now," Reyna said cooly. "Octavian, this is not the time for war. I have crossed the Mare NOstrum, and I would like for the legion to accept my apology. It had to be done." Reyna crossed to where the seven now stood. "And I would like the legion to consider, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, centurion of the Fifth Corhort, one of the heroes that brought back the eagle standard and defeated Gaea, as our new Praetor. Jason Grace has given up his post and has given Frank Zhang a feild promotion. Do you accept, Twelth Fulminata?" A few screamed no, but the earsplitting yes clearly showed it was to be. Frank stood taller, accepting his new role. "Good. Now, I think we should celebrate. Get to know our allies better and talk about the future." Everyone was silent.

"An excellent idea, my dear," Chiron said. It made my heart rise to see him, well and unhurt, after being away for so long. "We'll prepare a feast in honor of our returning heroes. We'll eat in the Dining Pavillio, no table restrictions." The Greeks cheered and I smiled. It was good to be home.

"NO!" Octavian creeched. "reyna, you're leading us into a trap. The Greeks are not our allies, they are nothing but our enemies and it will always stay likethat. We need to be attacking them, not celebrating with them!"

"Octavian, as argur you should know all things can be changes, all time rewriiten. If your hatred has clouded even that knowledge, you should step down from your post. Either stop this nonsense or leave the legion." Reyna said. Octavian's mouth dropped, his eyes buldged and he looked like he was about to yell but then he remained quiet.

"I leave the legion," he murmered. As he walked away he drew his sword and slit the nearest person's throat. Two people collapsed to the ground, dead. My sister with he rtroat cut open and Octavian with an arrow in his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry! This weekend/week has been so busy! I was in Estes park from Friday to Saturday and there was no wifi or electricity there so I could not write! That, and all the relatives, friends, and getting caught up in fanfiction stories, has made me not update for a while! Again, I apologize deeply. Anywho, thanks so much, guys! I've reached over 20 reviews! Special thanks to krista, Achi22, and any Guest who reviewed! They are all so nice! But the one that really stood out from the rest was the review by BrOkenThOrn. It was AMAZING! You are all so awesome, all of you who check out my story! R&R! Happy Reaading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do the disclaimer last time! Whoops... I still don't own PJO or the Kane Chronicles!**

Chapter 9

Piper

"Drew!" someone screamed. It was true, the Asian tyrant was dead. She wasn't my favorite sister of all time, but it pained me to see her, an innocent Greek, dead because of Octavian. He was dead too, but that was nothing but a small consolation for the life of a demigod. Octavian was pond scum, nothing above a flea. Drew didn't deserve this, Octavian did. My siblings surge forward, to attack or to try and help Drew, I didn't know. But when some campers took out their swords, something had to be done.

"Hold it!" I yelled. Again, people froze. "This is a tragedy, but we can't go fighting about it. Octavian was war-crazy, but this is the only damage done. Let's move past this, give Drew a burial shroud and try to become friends. No more fighting." Everyone was nodding, a few even had tears streaking their faces.

We set to work. Most people helping the wounded, Aphrodite kids preparing Drew's burial shroud, and others helping with the celebration. I shot out roast hams and fresh fruit from my horn of plenty, but I still felt like I wasn't helping. Campers were murmuring about us, the seven, and our completed quest. The Egyptians were talking to Chiron right now.

"Percy!" a satyr came trotting up to him and Annabeth.

"Grover!" They cried together and ran towards him. All three were hugging, Annabeth was even crying, and they stayed like that for several minutes until more campers came over, prying them apart and talking to Percy.

"So, prophecy complete yet?" a voice behind me asked. I jumped, startled by her nearness, but then relaxed. She was a friend.

"Pretty much," I said. Rachel Elizabeth Dare laughed.

"You make it sound like a project your working on for science class," she said. I smiled.

"Don't go spewing anymore Great Prophecies, Dare. I want some peace and quiet," I joked.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you'll get it. Unless things are happening on the other side," by the way she sid "other" I could tell she didn't mean Roman.

"You knew?" I asked.

"I'm the Oracle, I know stuff," she shrugged. "Now go and enjoy yourself, you shouldn't be up here, sulking." I wanted to protest I wasn't sulking, but the gleam in Rachel's eye told me not to argue, to just do as she said: enjoy myself.

But I couldn't, as Chiron had the worst timing ever. "Cabin counselor meeting, now. Reyna, Hazel, Frank, I request your presence as well," Chiron called as soon as everyone sat down. There was some groaning and cursing but everyone did as they were told.

As soon as we were seated in the rec-room, crackers and spray cheese being passed around, I noticed Carter, Sadie, Zia and Walt were also there. Every one was joking around, catching up, or sitting awkwardly until Chiron came in, compacted into his magical wheel chair.

"There is something you all need to know," Chiron started.

"Not another Great Prophecy!" Travis and Connor said in unison.

"No, nothing like that," Chiron amended. "But it is fatally serious. I expect no jokes," cue glare at the Stolls, "May I present, the magicians of the House of Life." Chiron gestured to Carter, Sadie, Walt and Zia. All of them looked awkward, all but Zia who just had this fire in her eyes that reminded me of Annabeth.

"Magicians?" Lou Ellen asked. "Like children of Hecate?"

"No," Reyna said. She turned to the magicians. "You're not Greek, are you? Or Roman?" They shook their heads.

"Well, then what are they?" Connor asked. "Chinese?" I could tell he was joking, but it came off a little rude.

"Egyptian," Annabeth said, smiling at the four. "Descendants of the pharaohs of Egypt. They preform magic, not the whole pull-a-bunny-out-of-a-hat magic, but real sorcery, used by the ancient Egyptians."

"But that's-" Travis was starting to say.

"Impossible?" Annabeth asked. "I've seen it with my own eyes. More than once. These people have helped defeat Gaea and her children. Without them, we wouldn't have won."

"Introduce yourselves, please," Chiron said.

"Carter Kane, pharaoh of Egypt, best magician in the world, nephew of the Chief Lector, Eye of Horus, son of Ruby and Julius Kane, better known as Osiris," Carter said.

"You're the pharaoh?!" Katie Gardner asked in shock.

"Yeah," Carter said.

"Aren't you a little young?" Katie sounded appalled.

"Carter has saved the world several times, defeated Apophis, and is the most powerful magician in the world. If anyone deserves to be pharaoh, it's him," Walt said.

"Sadie Kane, sister of the pharaoh, third best magician in the world, niece of the Chief Lector, Eye of Isis, daughter of Ruby and Julius Kane, better known as Osiris," Sadie said.

"Zia Rashid, adviser to the Chief Lector, Eye of Ra, fire elementalist," Zia said.

"Walt Stone, Eye and Host of Anubis, god of funerals, descendant of Tutankhamen," Walt finished. By the time they were done, mouths were open and minds were blown.

"So, uh, what kind of magic do you do?" Travis asked, causing a big round of laughter.

"Some can say a hieroglyph and that hieroglyph's meaning is put into action. Some are combat magicians. Others are elementalists, water, fire, earth and wind," Carter explained.

"What do mean by hieroglyphs?" Connor asked, backing up his brother.

"Ha-di!" Sadie shouted. The hieroglyph for break flashed above the ping-pong table. In an ear-splitting Snap! the table split in two.

"Y-you can fix that, right?" Connor and Travis stuttered together.

"Hi-nehm!" The hieroglyph for bring together flared and the table mended itself. Travis and Connor sighed with releif.

"I'd like to know what combat magic is," Clarisse La Rue insisted.

"Umm, I could show you but it might break a few things..." Carter trailed off. All of stayed quiet so he just shrugged and grew into his glowing blue chiken man. After gasps and a fe broken lamps, he shrunk back to normal. "We also use swords and daggers," he pulled out his khopesh.

"You said others are elemantalists," Travis said. "Are they, like, people form that Japanese cartoon who could control the elements? Or..." He trailed off. Japanese cartoon? Where did he learn that.

"I don't know what cartoon you're talking about, but yes. Elemantalists can control the elements," Zia said, her hand erupting into flames. At the same time, Leo started smoking and I thought his eyebrows were going to singe off again.

"Leo," I whispered. "Calm down or you'll burst into flames too."

"What? Oh, thanks, Beauty Queen," he said, putting out the small flames beginning in his hair.

"Don't call me Beauty Queen!" I growled. Leo grinned.

"Thankyou, that's enough," Chiron said. "Now, I have one last announcement." Everyone groaned. "We have another new addition, come out, my dear." Calypso stepped from the shadows. "This is Calypso, daughter of Atlas. She was freed from her prison, Ogygia, after the Giant War. She will be staying in the Big House until another cabin can be built for such visitors and campers. Treat her with respect. I expect on fights. Now, go and join the celebration." As usual, Chiron changed the subject poorly. But there were no complaints. We filed out of the Big House, ready to relax after weeks of stress.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am sooooo sory guys. I've been at my grandparents' house for the past week and my nine year old cousin really likes to play with me so I had no time to write! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, there was so many I can't name you all! Just know that any reveiw is entirley welcome! Also, you chould check out the story A New Summer by TeachingGods. It's Amazing! It even has some Kane Chronicles in it! Anyway, I'll try to update more now that I'm back home, but on the kalends of July I have to go to my other granparents' house and after that I'm going on a cruise for twelve days, so I might not be writing that much! I've got a jam-packed summer, but I will try to update ASAP! Enjoy! R&R! Happy Reaading!**

**DIsclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Kane Chronicles!**

Chapter 10

Annabeth

Seeing Grover again as magnificent. it was like stepping into another world, or rather, stepping back into one we'd left. Then, I saw Thalia, crying and holding her brother like Jason had come back from the dead. After the daughter of Zeus calmed down, she marched over to Percy and punched him in the mouth.

"Missed you too, Pinecone Face," Percy muttered.

"That's for disappearing for eight months, Kelp Head," Thalia said, but then smiled. "I'm glad you guys are back, all of you. Heard you went to Tartarus and back, eh?" I could tell she was joking but her words sent on a wave of memories: all of the arai, the Phlegethon, Tartarus himself, Bob and Damasen... I could feel tears threatening to show, a lump forming in my throat. My knees buckled and I felt exhausted, like all the feelings came back with the mention of our experience.

"Annabeth," Grover said, looking concerned. "What's wrong?" That's when I broke down. I couldn't help it. Salty droplets were spilling down my face in an endless waterfall. I could see Percy's pained expression too, and felt weak for crying. I felt his strong arms wrap around my shoulders, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Gods, Annie, I'm so sorry," Thalia said. I barely registered her words. All I could see and hear was the hiss of monsters, the purpleish ground with veins of the rivers of Hades.

"I know," Percy croaked. "I see it too." I pulled myself out of my stupor, pausing to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Sorry, Thals," I said. "I just can't think about it right now. Can we talk about something else? Preferably, nothing to do with anything that's happened in the past eight months?"

"Sure, Annabeth," Thalia said, eyeing me carefully. "What's with the new four that showed up with you?" That was a tough one.

"Umm, well..." Percy tried, but looked pleadingly at me.

"They're...different than us. But they were a key in defeating Gaea. Said they lived in Brooklyn, they have a safe house there," I explained. Not a lie, just not the whole truth. Thalia narrowed her eyes, but surrendered. After that, it was all our friends seeing Percy again, giving praise, and just catching up.

"Percy!" Two boys ran up, mischevious smiles glinting, eyes with that typical Hermes trouble-maker look.

"Hey, Connor, Travis," Percy said. "Pull any good pranks while I was gone?" The brothers smiled evily and shook their heads.

"No, our main target disapeared for eight months," Travis said while Connor gave Percy a hug.

"Glad you're back, Percy. Now you can help us pull stunts on the Demeter cabin!" Connor said.

"Totally! Just one thing. Give me back all the stuff you took from my pockets," Percy said. The Stolls frowned and pulled out Riptide, a couple dollar bills and some coins. Near me, someone huffed.

"Just becuase you miraculusly survived does not mean you can come back and help these two idiots prank my cabin," Katie Gardner walked up and scowled at Percy. "They've already done enough damage while Annabeth was gone. Now, everyone will probably wake up with green hair or something!"

"Oh, Katie-flower, you know us. We would never do such a thing!" Travis said.

"Yeah, dying people's hair is way below our standards now," Connor supplied, earning a punch on the arm. We all laughed. It felt so good to be back at camp. So good to be laughing along with my friends, having a good time with no threat of war looming over us.

Everyone had fun at the camp fire that night. Even the Romans and magicians. We roasted marshmallows, sang corny campfire songs, and just had a good time. No one questioned the magicians. Nobody thought they were out of place. But the hard part would be explaining to the others what they really were. Each of the counselors had orders from Chiron to tell our cabins who the magicians were, and, more importantly, what they were. He told Reyna, Hazel, and Frank to do the would all have a Capture the flag session on Friday: Romans versus Greeks, two magicians on each side. I wasn't sure how everyone would react to this, if we were going to be super competitive and argue or actually get along. I wasn't sure if the tension between the two camps would be resolved over the few days they were spending here; if we could live in harmony with one another. I hoped no fights would break out.

"Alright everyone, I know we're tired but I have an important announcement before bed," I said, resuming my role as cabin counselor which Malcolm had taken over in my absence. Everyone groaned,but they had smiles on their faces.

"C'mon, Annabeth," one of my sisters whined. "We want to go to sleep! You should be wanting to crash considering you just got back from your quest." She grinned and I rollexd my eyes.

"Sorry, strict orders from Chiron to tell you immeadiatly." Another round of groans. "Okay, okay. So, did you see the four people who came with us off the Argo II?" They nodded. "Well, those people aren't exactly like us. They're not Greek...or Roman." I paused, wanting to see their reaction. "They're Egyptian."

"So they're magicians of the House of Life?" someone called.

"Yeah, basically they're just like the magicians in the myths. Except, they're all Eyes of gods. And one of them, Carter, is the pharaoh," I said. All my cabinmates nodded. We had all done research into different religions all around the world. We all knew the possibility of another pantheon of gods out there, and we weren't surprised there was. "We have a Capture the Flag game against the Romans on Friday. Carter and his sister Sadie are on our team. Alright, lights out."

Breakfast was amazing. I got to sit with my siblings and eat a normal Camp Half-Blood breakfast. Nothing could have brought me down, I was back home, back where I belonged. Training went well too, we got to train with Hades cabin and the fith Cohort, so I got to see Frank, Hazel, and Jason. It wasn't until Friday that we really got to know the Romans, though.

"Heroes!" Chiron called Friday night at dinner. "Now that we've all gotten a chance to get to know one another, it is time we added a little competitive spirit. As you all know, we are having a friendly welcome Capture The Flag game against the Romans. Most of you should know about our four visitors, your leaders should have informed you. Walt Stone and Zia Rashid are on the red team with the Romans. Carter and Sadie Kane are on Blue with the Greeks. I expect a fair game, no maining or killing. You prisonors may be captured but not bound or gagged. The flag must be prominantly displayed with no more than two gaurds. Arm yourselves!" He spread his hands and the table behind him suddenly filled with weapons and armor. THe Romans were hesitant, but before anyone could react someone called out.

"I hope you didn't forget about us," at the dining pavillion entrance about two dozen girls stood with their silver parkas and bows.

"Nor us," another group filed in beside the hunters. "I couldn't wait to see if the rumors were true. Have we actually made peace with the Greeks?" Hylla Avilla Ramirez-Arellano asked Thalia Grace.

"And Egyptian," Thalia responded.

"By the gods, I never would've guessed," Hylla says with a chukle.

"It is wonderful to see both the Amazons and the Hunters again," Chiron responded. "WOuld you like to work together or seperate?"

"Seperate," Thalia says. "I'd like to show these Amazons just exactly what you can do if your not distracted by men."

"Agreed," Hylla nods. "We'll prove a girl can be an excellant fighter and be in love."

"It's settled then," Chiron says. "Hunters, if you please fight along side your fellow Greeks. Amazons, if you please fight along side your fellow Romans." They nodded. Everyone rushed to the weapons table, mostly to get good helmets. Once we were all armed, the Romans turned toward the north while we went toward the south.

"I say we do the same thing the last time Thalia and Percy were on the same team," I said, taaking over strategy. "We'll put the flag on top of the Poop- I mean Zeus' fist. We'll stand archers around the middle of the rock, making sure they can see attacks coming but not actually making them gaurds. Ares cabin, you lead the front assault. Try and get to the flag, but I'm sure the Romans have good defense so mainly try to distract them. We'll send Percy, Nico, Hermes cabin, and Sadie around the left flank, my cabin, Hecate cabin, Hephaestus cabin, Carter, Demeter cabin, and Aphrodite cabin around the right flank. Clovis, can you and your siblings put people to sleep?"

"Huh, oh, yeah, we can do that," Clovis said, waking up for the game.

"Great. You guys hide in the woods and make the offenseive line go down. The remainder of you, take down any Roman you see in our territory. I know they've got some good people on their side. Don't let Walt touch your weapon and leave Zia to Leo, she's got fire powers too. Watch out for Jason, Hazel, Frank and Reyna. If you see an animal in the woods, take it down and confront it. Everyone clear?" I said. Everyone nodded. The conch horn sounded and we split up to our positions.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY, GUYS!********I have had terrible writers block! The rest will come, though, I have no intention of abandoning this story. Please submit any ideas of monsters you want them to encounter or any other ideas through a PM or a review! Thanks to all who review and all who have stuck with me! I'm thinking of adding an OC, so if you want a particular name or personality in this story, please review and tell me! R&R! Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or The Kane Chronicles.**

Chapter 11

Sadie

Capture The Flag was brilliant! It was a good way to work on your skills as a magician with the competitive spirit of any other mortal game! I was astounded by the fighting skills of all the demigods, Romans included. Most of them could match my brother's combat skills, but none of them could hold a candle to my magic. The Ares cabin put on a good show, taunting and laughing at the Romans, but it was us who were going to go in for the kill.

"Oi, Percy!" I whispered once we had caught sight of the flag. "You think you could hold off the gaurds while I grab the flag and fly it back as a kite?"

"You can turn into a kite? The little paper thing with the string on the end?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Not that kind of kite! The bird!" I explained.

"Oh, yeah, sure. But can you fly with it?" he asked.

" 'Course I can!" I said, grinning.

"Blue team!" Percy called in a low voice. "Hold off hte ROmans while Sadie gets the flag. She can turn into a bird and fly it back!" Everyone nodded and we advanced. IT was perfect timing too becuase the Ares cabin had gone a little far with their insults and the ROman gaurds were attacking them instead of gaurding the flag. I sped in, grabbed the flag and felt my transformation take place. My body shrank, my nose elongated into a beak and my talons were gripped around the shaft of the flag. I took off, having no problem with the extra weight but hoping I didn't get stuck this time.

"Dakota!" I heard a girl's voice yell. "What were you doing! They've got the flag! Stop that bird!" I flew higher and faster, hoping to evade the arrows that were sent whizzing past me. It was only my small size and flight pattern that kept me from being turned into kite on an arrow.

As I neared the the boundary line, I saw an eagle flying after me. That must be Fran, I thought. I sped up. Almost there! This was the moment of truth, I hit the ground in my human form, running and leaping over the small creek into friendly territory. Cheers erupted from my side and congratulations.

"Had to turn inro a kite, didn't you sis," Carter said, shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm the one who got the flag," I retorted. I watched as sthe flag changed it's color into a midnight blue with the simble of the House of Life, an ankh aith a square around it, in red.

"Cheater!" A male voice rang through the woods. A figure with a red stained mouth and an expression of fury.

"Dakota, settle down," Jason tried, but Dakota shook him off.

"We had no idea of this ability. It is not just to have skills the openents do not know of," Dakota exclaimed, his face turning purple.

"Dakota, calm yourself," the girl Reyna said, and Dakota listened.

"This is still not right," he continued.

"All magic items are allowed," Percy interfered. "All powers, everything." Outrage burst from either side, yelling and arguing even some weapons drawn.

"Everyone, please," Carter was yelling above the madneww but nobody payed him much attention.

"Oi!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped and looked at me. Then more people started to object. "Everyone, shut it! Now, let me explain. Walt and Zia both know I could turn into a kite. And, can't Frnak turn into every bloody animal?! Don't acuse me of cheating when your side could clearly have done the same."

"Well spoken, Sadie," Chiron said. "I see no unjustice here. Blue team wins!" Cheers erupted from our side again.

"Youo demigods disgust me," Setne's voice hissed across the woods. "You think your challenge is over, but it has barely begun. LEarn from the Egyptians. I'll be waiting, Kane siblings, where your magic first began. Let's see if you're clever enough to figure out where I am and how to stop me." My blood boiled.

"What was that?" a demigod asked.

"That was Prince Khaemwaset, better known as Setne," Zia growled.

"Not the son of Ramses the Great!" another cried.

"Yes, he's been dead a long time, but he's somewhow managed to avoid my father. He was on for trial a while back, but Carter and I got him out of it. It was the only way to stop Apophis from destroying the world as we know it. He escaped with the Book of Thoth," I said.

"What's the big deal, then? We're dealing with a ghost!" a voice shouted.

"You clearly don't understand!" I barked. "That 'ghost' tried to kill myself, Zia and Annabeth. He attempted to destroy my brother, the pharoah of Egypt and the most powerful magician alive, twice and almost succeeded! If he's on the prowl, then he's immensly dangerous."

"The Book of Thoth contians all the gods' secret names and worse spells. It was written by the god of knowledge and learning himself. Even through he can't preform too powerful incantations thanks to the laws of the afterlife, Setne can do a lot of damage with that kind of power," Carter supplied.

"How do we know you're not working for him! We've had spies before!" a child of Ares shouted.

"They're telling the truth!" Percy yelled. "I know, I was with Carter when he was attacked. We need to trust them, it's the only way to stop Setne!"

"Percy's right!" Annabeth shouted, standing beside her boyfriend. "Sadie and I were both attacked on Setne's doing. Carter, what did he mean about 'where your magic first started?"

"Sadie, do you remember the time we made a cake explode?" Carter asked me.

"'Course i do! You ruined my sixth birthday party!" I teased.

"Setne's in Los Angeles, then," Carter said. "How dare he take base in our old home," he muttered.

"Then, we'll need a quest," Chiron announced. "Rachel, can you?"

"Sorry, guys, but this one's on Egyptian turf. It was one thing when the Romans knew of the Second Great Prophecy, our gods are connected closely, but Egypt is too far off the map. I'm sorry, but the Spirit of Delphi isn't going to be much use right now," Rachel said.

"That's fine, we can do this on our own. We've survived millenia of quests without prophecies," Zia said.

"Who will go on this quest, we don;t have time to have a senate meeting, but it's obvious who needs to go," Reyna said.

"Yes. Are you heroes up for another quest this soon after you saved the world?" Chiron asked.

"Again? Can't you find someone else to do this?!" Percy complained.

"I'm afriad not, my boy," Chiron said with a smile. "You're the Hero of Olympus."

"One of these times, I'm gonna get myself killed on purpose," he muttered. "But, I'm in. I just hope it'll be the last time I have to do this."

"We're in too," Jason said, gesturing to himself, Frank and Hazel.

"I'll stand by you Egyptians any day," Annabeth said. "You helped us ith our war, it's only right we return the favor."

"Oh joy, another life-threatening and dangerous quest, but I'm in too," Leo said sarcastically.

"I geuss so," Piper said, shurgging.

"It's settled then. Pack tonight, be prepared to leave in the morning," Chiron announced. "We should all get some rest, it's been quite a long day."


End file.
